


Relax

by angelicLP



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, again this is pure smut, and rimming, some fluff in there too, with bottom!Ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Ringo's been working himself to exhaustion. Thank god, he has a loving boyfriend who's looking out for him and makes sure he gets a much needed break.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because the lovely @78669 demanded some bottom!Ringo. So this is for you, my dear!  
> And since I am not sure if I should tag this or not: This fic contains unprotected sex.  
> Anyways, have fun!

The door of HuberBau flew open and Ringo, who currently stood at Saskia's desk, looked over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend march in and without even acknowledging his presence walked past him and up the stairs.

Easy had a determined expression on his face when he walked up Huber's desk. For weeks he watched how this man made Ringo work late evening after evening, he watched the exhaustion grow on his love's face and when he nearly collapsed yesterday after the frontdoor closed behind him, Easy had had enough.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Winter?”

Easy had to hold himself back from wiping that smug look from his face. God, how much he despised this asshole. He took a deep breath and did his best to make his voice sound indifferent when he spoke.

“Ringo is going to take the rest of the day off.”

Huber was too surprised for a second by that assertive tone he sure wasn't used to by anyone else but himself. When he finally regained his composure and opened his mouth to ask what the hell this nuisance of a man was thinking, said man bent forward, put his hands on the desk and stared at him in a way, that made Huber quite a bit uncomfortable. Not that he would ever admit it, but having the young and usually nice and friendly man look at him like this was a bit scary.

“You took advantage of him long enough. He works himself into the ground and I doubt that he would be any use to you if he suffered a burn-out. And I'd be damned if I let you do this to him.”

Again, Huber wanted to say something, but he was stopped by a raised hand.

“I'll tell you what will happen now... I'm gonna take my boyfriend home”, Easy emphasized the word boyfriend for extra measure, “and make sure he relaxes properly.” 

He made sure there was no doubt what exactly he meant by that. The dark haired man looked right into Benedikt's eyes, daring him to say anything at all. When there was no response, a self satisfied grin spread over Easy's face and he turned back to the stairs. 

“Mr. Winter?”

Easy stopped and looked over his shoulder, not giving Huber the satisfaction of turning around completely.

“Yeah?”

“Make sure, Beckmann is back at 100% by monday.”

With just a court nod Easy turned back and headed down the stairs, where Ringo still stood by Saskia's desk, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Without another word, Easy grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him out of the door.

_________________________________________________

Ringo wasn't exactly sure what the hell had happened. One minute he was at work like he was way to much time lately. And then he was dragged home, unceremoniously undressed and shoved into the bathtub in his flatshare. 

Easy was currently lightening some candles to create a “romantic and relaxing environment”. Ringo watched his boyfriend, still kinda shocked what happened in the last 20 minutes. He's never seen Easy like this, but he had to admit that this bossy and dominant side was a huge turn-on. The way he talked to Huber was something he never thought his man capable of, but he might just love him even more for it.

He worked too much lately. Ringo knew that, but he hadn't found the guts to tell his boss off. He was sure that when he almost collapsed yesterday was the last straw for Easy which led to him finally having a day and the whole weekend off.

“Are you coming in?”

Easy stopped what he was doing and turned around. A few short steps later he was crouching down next to the tub, his arms crossed over the edge and a warm smile on his lips.

“No. This is for you. You stay in there, have a good soak and relax. I'll go up to your room and prepare something nice for you. You've overdone it lately and I wanna spoil you a bit.”

With that he pressed a short kiss on Ringo's lips and stood up, to leave the bathroom. The younger man let his eyes follow every move of his love and when the door shut behind him, he let himself sink deeper into the warm water, sighing contently. 

He had no idea what he ever did to deserve this man, but he was thankful to have him.

_________________________________________________

Half an hour later Easy came back and helped Ringo out of the tub, dried him off with a fluffy towel and wrapped him in a bath robe. After that he led his love up to his room. When he opened the door, Ringo stopped a second. There were candles everywhere, casting a warm glow. The young man started to feel warm, and fuzzy and loved. 

The last couple of weeks had been hell. Huber was loading more and more work on his desk. He was working himself into the ground, and he didn't even notice it to be honest. But his man did. Easy had been his usual observant self and saw that Ringo was close to his breaking point. So he put his boss into his place and made all this, just to make the young man finally see what went wrong and relax. 

He felt his eyes sting with emotions and slowly he turned and gently took Easy's face in his hands and pressed a loving kiss on his lips.

“Thank you.”

A soft smile played on Easy's lips. He knew that his young lover was so into his work, because he wanted to impress in boss, that he totally ignored the needs of his body. But tonight he would take care of him and help him recharge his batteries so he could continue being his usual amazingly efficient self.

“I am not done with you yet.”

Ringo raised one brow and looked incredulously at his older boyfriend.

“Not?”

Easy's smile turned into a smirk. Without rush he let his hands wander up the covered body in front of him, stopping only to open the knot on the belt that kept Ringo's bathrobe closed. When it opened his hands caressed the sculptured chest and finally moved up to his shoulders to slip the cloth off them, letting it pool around the feet of his lover. Not once did they break eye contact, as Easy's hands slowly stroked over soft skin.

Finally the older man leaned in an placed a soft kiss onto slim lips.

“Go and lay down on your stomach. I'm gonna take care of you.”

A warm feeling spread through Ringo's body and a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure what Easy hand planned but he was sure, that he'd love it. So he turned around without a second thought and laid on his bed, his arms under his head hugging the pillow. He heard the rustle of clothes being removed and shortly after he felt the mattress dip down. The click of a bottle being opened, then he felt something dripping on his back followed by hands spreading the lotion, lovingly caressing every inch of the skin they touched. The scent of almonds reached his nose while Easy straddled his thighs to have a better angle. Ringo let himself fall into the sensations surrounding him, the scent of the oil, the warm glow of the candles around them and the touch of firm hands on his back, slowly kneading out every tension they could find.

Easy watched his love relaxing into his touch, letting himself fall and he was amazed at the sheer beauty of it. Ringo radiated a calmness he hadn't seen for weeks and it made him even more sure that this was exactly what the younger man needed after the last couple of stressful weeks. Easy worked methodically from his shoulders down to the small of his back, enjoying the little sounds he managed to elicit from Ringo's soft lips.

He didn't stop at the small of his back though, going lower still and kneading the firm buttocks of his boyfriend, dropping a kiss on the soft skin from time to time. After a while he let his fingers dip into the crack and when he heard Ringo's breath hitch, Easy smiled to himself. He was going to relax him properly and make him forget anything else for the time being.

Bold fingers found their way to his most sensitive part, slowly circling his hole. Ringo moaned low in his throat when he felt Easy's thumb breaching him, pushing in shortly just to slip out again, repeating this a few times until the young man started to push his hips back, demanding more. 

“Easy, please.”

His voice sounded needy, but he didn't actually care. This slow torture was driving him mad, and his lover didn't seem to want to hurry things up. He felt warm breath on his ear and a shiver ran down his back when Easy's low voice sounded.

“Ssshhh, don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you.”

Ringo moaned again, then he felt warm lips kissing their way down his back, a sneaky tongue joining them from time to time. Easy sucked at the small dimple just above his crack and Ringo felt his last restraint break away. A loud moan was heard when his lovers hot tongue finally slid between his cheeks, circling his hole.

The older man took his time, tasting his man, driving him insane with small nips and licks over the sensitive pucker, enjoying the noises of his younger lover and the way he pressed his hips back and forth, trying to get more and some much needed friction on his hard cock at the same time. Finally he took some mercy and got down to work. He straightened his tongue and pushed inside, hearing the hiss of pleasure from above.

“Oh, goooood.”

Ringo grabbed the pillow tighter, burying his face in it to stiffle the loud moans coming out against his will. But damn, this felt so good. Easy's tongue was hot and hard and so wet and it felt amazing inside of him. His hips worked on their own accord, pressing back to get to feel it deeper and at the same time giving his rock hard cock some friction on the sheets. 

He felt demanding hands pushing his legs higher, so that his ass perked up. That way Easy could reach that little bit deeper, but at the same time he couldn't rub himself against the sheets anymore. He was torn between the unbelievable pleasure and the sheer frustration of it all. Then he felt fingers wrapping themselves around him, tugging at the same rhythm this delicious tongue fucked him and just a few moments later stars explodes in front of his eyes and he came with a loud scream, muffled only slightly by the pillow.

Easy had trouble to hold onto the violently shuddering body of his lover, to guide him through the visibly intense orgasm. They've never really done that before and he'd never seen Ringo like this, but he enjoyed it immensely. He slowed his ministrations, pressed a few languid kisses on the firm cheeks before his lips trailed their way upwards, his body covering the still heavily breathing form of his younger lover.

“You ok?”

Ringo nodded, unable to form coherent words right now, as he felt soft lips in his neck and gentle hands stoking his flanks. He still had trouble controlling his ragged breathing and his head felt light. He wasn't sure, he ever came that hard in his life. And yet, it still wasn't enough somehow. The young man turned in Easy's arms, the warmth in those hazel eyes eliciting goosebumps all over his body. Ringo closed his eyes and kissed those lips he came to love so much, tasting himself on them. It was a strange feeling, knowing where they have been mere moments before, but not bad. Not bad at all.

He felt Easy's need hot against his hips and he opened his legs and wrapped the right one around his lover's waist, the left still trapped between Easy's thighs. Their kiss grew more passionate, his hands buried themselves into the dark curls of his lover, trying to bring him closer still. Their hips moving on their own, creating a delicious rhythm, leaving them still wanting more.

“I need you.”

Easy looked at him with pure fire in his eyes. His self restraint was close to the breaking point, and he struggled to remind himself that this was about Ringo and not him. But when he saw his own want reflected in the gray blue eyes of his lover, he reached over to the night stand to retrieve the lube and a condom. Ringo watched his every move, but when he was about to open the small square package he stopped him.

“Just you.”

Easy looked startled for a moment, his eyes darting between their hands with the condom and the gray blue hues of his lover. He knew what Ringo wanted, but even though they have talked about this, it was still a pretty big step to take. 

“Are you sure?”

His voice trembled and his felt his fingers shake as Ringo only nodded and tossed the wrapper somewhere to his right. The young man took the lube from Easy and opened the cap to squirt some on his left hand. He reached between them to spread it over the hard flesh of his lover and some of it on himself. Two fingers slipped in easily after the thorough work of Easy's tongue so he wasted no more time than absolutely necessary.

The older man watched mesmerized and still a bit dumbfounded. He couldn't believe where his plan of getting Ringo to finally relax a bit had led them. He locked eyes with his lover again and when he saw only love and trust and pure need in them, he threw every last doubt over board and sat up.

Ringo lay on his back, one leg still caught beneath Easy, who grabbed his right leg and placed it over his shoulder, before he grabbed his hard cock and slowly pushed inside. Ringo's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt his lover entering him without another barrier between them. It felt simply amazing.

Easy wrapped his arms around the muscular thigh and began to move his hips. Did he imagine this or was Ringo even tighter and hotter inside without the thin rubber between them? He watched the pure bliss in the young face of his lover when he thrust inside and he knew he wasn't the only one feeling the difference. Easy pressed small kisses on the calf on his shoulder while his hips sped up.

Moans and unintelligible words tumbled over Ringo's lips as his hands balled up the sheets. It all felt so good he didn't quite know where to go with all the emotions inside him. He felt Easy move inside him and after he shifted his hips just the smallest bit, the angle was perfect to hit his spot dead on and it made Ringo see stars.

Easy's nails clawed into soft skin and his thrusts got more uncoordinated by the second as he felt his orgasm wash over him with a force he didn't expect. A loud moan tumbled off his lips as he emptied himself into the tight heat of his man. When Ringo felt the hot seed of his lover painting his insides he let himself fall and came in a blinding intensity. Never has anything make him feel so good and complete and loved, than having Easy coming inside of him.

Lifting the trembling leg off his shoulder, Easy pulled out slowly and let himself fall down next to Ringo, his breath ragged and his heart beating a mile a minute. His vision was still a bit blurry as he turned his head to look at his younger lover. Ringo lay still, trying to catch his breath. After a moment he turned his head, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

“That was...”

“...amazing?”

“Yeah.”

Ringo turned over on his side and placed his head on the broad chest of his lover. He pressed he kiss in the sweaty skin and smiled contently as he felt Easy's seed slowly trickle between his cheeks. Feathery fingertips traced invisible patterns on his back, slowly going lower until they found his well fucked hole. Both men moaned in unison. Ringo because he was still sensitive and Easy because he felt his own seed seeping out off his lover.

“Ringo?”

“Hmmh?”

“I want to feel you like this, too...”

Even though Ringo couldn't deny that he felt the spark of arousal at the prospect of having Easy under him, writhing and moaning while he fucked him raw, he was just too exhausted right now to do anything about it.

“Believe me, you will. I just need a short break first. You wore me out.”

Easy chuckled while he pulled the warm body of his young lover closer and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and inhaled his scent deeply.

“Good.”


End file.
